Lavender body lotion
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: My take on what happened after Grace showed up at Wayne's door. Grigsby. Complete.
_A/N: My first attempt at a smutty story, something that has been running through my mind. I can imagine Wayne keeping everything that belonged to Grace, up until the last bobby pin._

* * *

 **Lavender body lotion**

"You kept this?" Grace asked, her disbelief sounding through in her voice as Wayne grabbed her favorite lavender body lotion from the drawer of his bedside table.

"I kept everything," Wayne admitted with a blush, looking away from her eyes for a moment. "I know, I'm crazy," he chuckled and looked back up at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Wow, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Grace shook her head, smiling through her tears, "That's so sweet," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly as she wiped at her eyes.

"What can I say, I've never stopped loving you," he whispered in return and brought his hand to cup her cheek. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back slightly and brought his other hand up to cup her other cheek, kissing her again, more urgently this time.

Grace let out a small whimper and slowly started to lift up his shirt. When their kiss broke she used the moment to lift it off over his head, staring in awe at his gorgeous muscled chest. "I've missed you," she whispered truthfully, her fingers gently moving over his chest.

Wayne shuddered under her touch and smiled gently, "I've missed you too," he whispered, his pupils dilated as he looked down at her. He moved his hands to her back and slowly lowered the zipper, gasping when her dress fell to her ankles, revealing she was only wearing panties beneath.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered as he grabbed her body lotion again. He squirted some onto his hand and warmed it by rubbing his hands together. He rubbed his hands over her arms before brushing over her shoulders and onto her chest. He licked his lips as his hands traveled further south, cupping the weight of her breasts. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned back in to capture her lips.

Grace blushed as she returned his kiss with a passionate one of her own. She moved her hands to his sweatpants and started pushing them down, arching her chest up to his touch. She gasped into the kiss when his carefully squeezed her nipples behind his fingers.

Wayne grinned against her lips, loving the effect he had on her body. His hands moved down her belly and onto her hips, his thumbs hooking under the waistband of her lacy panties. Even though it had been a long time since they'd been intimate, he remembered every part of her body. Now it was his turn to gasp into the kiss as Grace's soft hands squeezed his erection through his boxers.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes, seeing nothing but passion reflected. He lifted her into his arms, feeling how she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her the short distance to his bed and tumbled her down on it, immediately moving over her.

He captured her lips again before kissing down her throat and onto her chest. He gently sucked one of her nipples into her mouth as he tugged her panties down, his hand slipping between her soft folds, feeling how ready she was for him. The feel of it made him groan against her breast. "Hmm, all for me?" He asked as he looked up at her from his position, a grin on his face.

Grace blushed intently and whimpered when he started rubbing her gently. "Yes," she hissed out and closed her eyes, her head rolling back on the pillow as he rubbed her gently.

Wayne smiled and kissed down her belly before moving even lower. He spread her legs with his hands and moved his hot mouth of her center. He groaned out against her and let his tongue travel between her wet folds. "Hmm, missed you baby," he groaned again and carefully sucked on her clit, "missed your taste," he added and continued to please her, making her writhe against him.

"Need you Wayne," Grace whimpered as she moved her hands into his soft dark hair, trying to make him come back up. She bit her lower lip as his tongue continued its sweet torture.

Only after a few minutes Wayne crawled back up her body, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. His hands travelled down her sides as he pressed himself more into her, groaning into the kiss. "Need you too baby," he groaned in response and smiled when she urgently pushed his boxers down.

He pushed her legs aside further and laid between them, urging her to wrap her legs around him. When she did so he carefully pushed his erection into her body. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he pushed in as far as he could go. He opened his eyes again and looked deeply into her eyes, smiling down at her as he started moving slowly.

Grace moaned out at the contact and tightened her legs higher around his waist so she could feel him slide into her deeper. "Forgot how good you feel," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him again, her hands moving to his hair, keeping him close.

"You won't forget again baby," Wayne groaned out as he started to quicken his thrusts. He moved one of his hands to her rear and tilted her hips slightly, knowing it would give her even more pleasure. He pumped deeply into her, his instincts taking over.

Grace cried out in pleasure, "So good," he moaned as she clawed onto his shoulder, feeling the onset of her orgasm.

Wayne could hear by the sounds of her moans and gasps that she was close, and so was he. He moved his other hand between their bodies and started rubbing her little sensitive nub, remembering exactly how to touch her.

This was all it took for Grace to tumble over the edge, fully tightening on him with a cry as her orgasm washed over her.

Her walls squeezing deliciously were enough for Wayne to spill deeply into her body, a small roar escaping his throat, her name leaving his lips. He panted lightly and gently kissed her before slipping out of her, flopping onto his back and pulling her against his side. "Wow…" he panted.

Grace smiled as she curled up against his side, crawling her fingers over his chest. "Wow indeed," she whispered and kissed his shoulder. "I'm really glad I knocked on your door tonight."

"Hmm, not half as glad as I am," Wayne chuckled and turned his head slightly, kissing her forehead. "I love you Grace, I've never stopped loving you," he whispered, his tone serious.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you either," Grace admitted in a whisper, looking deeply into his eyes.

Wayne smiled gently, "It doesn't matter anymore, all that matters now is that you're here, in my arms and you're never leaving again," he said and kept silent for a moment, "you are staying right?"

Grace giggled a bit, "I am, you can add me to your collection," she teased. "You're never getting rid of me."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
